Strangers are Friends
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Waiting to Happen and other good stuff. Part two of Yellow Hearts; Lost Galaxy through Wild Force, no primary 'ships. Rainbow Brotherhood 'Verse.
1. Doing the Impossible

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers, sorry.

A/N: The Yellows Part Two is begun. Please to remember that I don't know Lost Galaxy through Wild Force as well as I do the others...

* * *

Maya stared at the screen that reflected the stone colored planet that had been her home. She kept her hands in her lap, terrified of touching something and causing this…ship to become unsafe. Beside her, the new pink ranger moved, a hand brushed her shoulder and she looked up. "I'm sorry," the girl said. "I wish we could have stopped them."

For a brief moment, anger reared up, but Maya quashed it in favor of a brief smile, "It's all right, I know that we will return one day and free my people." She had to believe that. If there were people who could travel between planets, and Rangers to fight, then she could save her people.

"I'm Kendrix," Kendrix offered. "I know we were rushed earlier, but I thought I should introduce myself again."

"Thank you," Maya said, "I am Maya."

Kendrix turned slightly to point, "That's Kai," she said, Maya looked at the blue ranger and nodded; an easy name to remember, almost Mirinoian, in fact.

Kai, hearing his name, lifted a hand before turning back to listening to the green ranger. "Hey, I'm Leo," said the new Red Ranger, quietly. His lips twisted into a mockery of a smile. "My brother Mike pulled this out of that rock," he lifted the sword.

"And he gave it to you," Maya said, with a smile.

"I'd rather he gave me himself," Leo muttered, turning away.

"I'm Damon," the green ranger said, to the group at large, "I'm supposed to be taking care of the Megaship, before Kai here stole it."

"I prefer the term, commandeered." Kai said, stiffly.

Kendrix laughed, "Oh, Kai," she said, "I know that Maya, at the least, will need to ask for sanctuary, but will we need to do the same for you?"

"Absolutely not," Kai said stiffly.

"DECA," Damon said, "we need to return to Earth with all possible speed."

"Hyperrush nine engaged," replied an odd female voice.

Kendrix say Maya's glance around the room and smiled, "DECA is a…a computer program. She takes care of flying the ship and such."

"All right," Maya said, her mind forcing her body to relax. "This is all so new to me," she admitted.

"You aren't the only one," Kendrix replied.

"I have a question," Kai said, "what are we going to tell people? I mean, we're not going to be able to hide any of this."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, Maya thought he was sounded like he was only pretending to care. Kai didn't seem to notice, however.

"Leo," the blue ranger said, "Mike isn't the sort of person who can just disappear from Terra Venture. Not with all the work he put into the program. Colonel Stanton, at least, deserves to hear what happened to him."

"Besides, if creepy sword dude and his mutant bees show up on Terra Venture, there should be some form of an advanced warning," Damon pointed out. "They were after the swords in the first place."

"And?" Leo asked, "Let the freak have them, what do I care?"

"Care?" Kendrix exclaimed, even as she put a hand on Maya's arm, "What do you care? Leo, those people just destroyed a planet to get these swords. I think it's safe to say that they wouldn't let much of anything get in their way. You have lost, but I think Maya might have lost more."

"She's right," Maya said, reluctant to speak up, but knowing she had to. "Furio and his master, Scorpious are no doubt trying to find us right now. They will not give up on the Quasar Sabers just because we have vanished."

"He wants them for the power, right?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Maya said. "They are a great source of power, as you saw."

"Kind of hard to miss the spandex," Kai muttered. "What do you know about the swords, Maya?"

"They are great weapons of amazing power," Maya replied, "and they are said to answer the call of great need." She glanced at Leo before adding the last, "Some stories say that the power comes easily but can extract a price."

"For me," Leo said, standing up, "the price was too damn high." He walked off the bridge.

The remaining four looked at each other for a long moment, and then Maya stood, "I will speak with him," she said. "You must decide what we are to say to your Colonel Stanton."

She didn't have to look far for Leo; the young man had simply gone through the first open door and stood in the center of the room as if lost. "I'm sorry," Leo said as she approached.

Maya smiled, "It's alright, Leo. You seek to ease your pains in your own way." She glanced around the room, and to one side she found something familiar. "Sit down, we need to talk."

Leo followed her over to the table and they sat down side by side, "Maya…" Leo began.

"Leo," Maya replied, "I know that you're hurting, I am too. I know that I cannot dare compare my pain to yours, but I do know that you cannot lose sight of who you are in the face of what they have taken from you." Leo stared at her, as if she was his savior. Maya thought she must be in this moment. "You came for my people, and you are good enough to become the Red Ranger. There is so much to you that this team we must put together will need. I have lost everything I ever knew to Furio, the same being who killed your brother." Leo's eyes darkened, with grief and rage. "Please," Maya said, she reached out and lay her hand on his gently, "I want to rage and scream and cry, but will not, in honor of my people. Instead, I seek vengeance for what was stolen. Will you help me make Furio pay for what he has done?"

For a brief moment, Maya allowed her rage and grief to show. Its answer flared again in Leo's eyes and he nodded slightly. Then he smiled at her as Maya summoned up her calm. Moments later, when Kendrix found them, neither showed much sign of what was hidden beneath. "We have a plan," Kendrix announced, looking at the pair of them. "Since we have a while yet before we get back we'll have plenty of time to perfect the story."

Leo nodded as Maya smiled, "Let us hear this plan," she added.

The trio returned to the others, and Damon offered Leo his sword. "You should be careful with that," Kai offered, with a slight smirk. "Someone could steal it."

Leo accepted it, "Right," he said, not looking at Maya. "So, what's the plan?"

The five newly made Rangers faced Colonel Stanton in his office, alone. "So," Kai said, finishing their report, "we took the Megaship and left the planet. Although we do not know if it is true, Maya says that it is possible that Furio and his master Scorpious will follow."

Maya stood in the back of the group, preferring to let the other Rangers speak to this man in his fancy clothes. Leo, hiding behind the other three as she was, gave her a faint smile. She could almost hear him saying something irreverent if he wasn't afraid he'd cost Kai his job. "So, what am I supposed to do with you, then?" Stanton asked.

Kendrix and Kai, the default spokesmen, exchanged glances, and then looked back at Leo, who nodded slightly. They stepped aside, "Sir," Leo said, "I'm Mike's brother, but I'm not Mike. However, if what Kai and Kendrix have said is true, Kai isn't that far behind Mike in rank. That means that you have a Ranger in your command team. He'll know the ways to interact with your people, and can liaise between the team and yourself. Kendrix works in the science department, although I haven't been given the full details; but she's smart and I'm sure there are many things a science officer can do to help my team. Maya, she's the one who knows the beings, who want these swords, and I'm not all sure, but she probably knows the most about the power too. Damon's smart, he said something earlier about MIT, and that he was an engineer. Me? I'm just Mike's brother, but I know two things. Mike gave me his sword, and Mike never did anything in a hurry. And, Furio killed him. I can't even begin to tell you how much that hurts. I want to keep Furio and his bastard of a master Scorpious from stealing from anyone else what they stole from me. And Maya.

"You can say what you want, or do what you want, but this is the Ranger team that has been sent to you. I won't ask Kai and Kendrix to leave if you don't want us here, but I also point out that two Rangers who have never done this before are more likely to lose than five. And Scorpious can track us, I'd imagine, he'll know that the swords are here, or were here if we leave. Furio turned an entire planet into stone, what is going to stop them from destroying this colony on their way to capture and kill us. Honestly, I'm not sure that I can leave, knowing that the blood of this colony will be on my hands. Hell, I'm not sure I could live with that knowledge. Can you?"

Maya kept her smile from her lips, because if Leo couldn't understand that this was why he was the Red Ranger, she wasn't going to let him think she was laughing at him. Stanton, on the other hand, looked stunned. Then he nodded slightly, "Fine, Mr. Chen, Ms. Morgan, report to your duty stations. Damon, just what kind of degrees do you have, and who do I need to speak to one Earth?"

Damon blinked, "Uh, nobody, actually. My parents and I don't talk anymore. I'm an MIT graduate, sir, rocket science and engineering. I haven't finished my Masters, though, that's why I was doing summer work at the Megaship Museum. I won't say I'm a genius, but I'm not dumb either."

Stanton nodded, "I'll contact the Head of Engineering and see if they could use you if you want."

"Really?" Damon's face lit with joy, "Sir, uh Commander sir, that would, well, that would be wonderful."

"Of course, the Head of Engineering will know your status, as will the people who need to know." Commander Stanton said.

"Of course," Damon agreed.

"Ms. Maya," Commander Stanton said, eyeing her for a moment, "I cannot imagine what you have gone through, but you are certainly welcome here on Terra Venture. I cannot see fit to assign you anywhere, not knowing what you are familiar with and what you are not."

"She can stay with me," Kendrix volunteered. "I don't have a roommate and that will keep at least the two of us together if there's an emergency."

"All right," Mitchell said. "You'll have the same level of access to Terra Venture that Mr. Chen and Ms. Morgan already enjoy." The Commander stood, his eyes on Leo, "Mr. Corbett, tell me, what can you bring to Terra Venture."

"Not a damn thing," Leo replied bluntly. "Except that damn sword. I'm not _Mike,_ and I don't intend to play the part of your pet soldier. Just tell me where I can sleep, or I can take a bunk on the Megaship, and I'll do my best to keep out of your hair. I'm not a scientist, or an engineer, and I sure as hell don't belong in the military. And I don't care to make myself into some little science project because I'm a Ranger." He crossed his arms, and Maya took a deep breath, this was not even remotely close to good.

She put her hand on Leo's shoulder and tugged gently, turning him away from Stanton and towards her. He looked at her brokenly for a long moment before he crumpled, his head falling onto her shoulder to hide the tears he couldn't control. "Perhaps," Maya said, looking at Stanton, "That can be enough for now."

"I, yes," Stanton said, startled at both Leo's outburst and his sudden breakdown. "Mr. Chen, I'm going to put Damon and Leo with you for now. I'm sure better accommodations can be arranged later."

"Yes sir," Kai saluted.

"I'd say take time, but this is a busy moment for us," Stanton reminded them. "Ms. Morgan, you will see the Rangers settled while I figure out how to explain this." He surprised them all by smiling, "You cannot imagine how much better I feel, knowing that you are here, Rangers. We consulted with the Astros and that red ranger, Andros, told us that it was just as likely for us to have Rangers just show up if we needed them than to have a team picked out from the beginning."

Maya smiled at him and gently steered Leo from the room, Kendrix and the others following. Kai hesitated a moment, then gestured, "I should go. I'll see everyone later."

"My place for dinner," Kendrix said firmly. "We'll be waiting."

"Right," Kai agreed.

Kendrix's rooms were large, much to Maya's surprise. Complete with a convenient couch for her to steer Leo, who had gone from sobbing to numb in their trip away from the tower. Now, he just lay against her side, sniffling on occasion, seeming to soak himself in her warmth. Kendrix produced a blanket and covered him up. "Thank you," Maya said as she made herself comfortable. "Not a problem," Kendrix said as she sat down on one of the two chairs. Damon sprawled in the other. "Now what?" She asked, looking from Maya to Damon.

"I want a nap," Damon announced. "Fighting aliens takes a lot out of a guy. Especially when I'd put in my eight hours of work before that."

"Do you want to know where Kai's room is?" Kendrix asked, "or do you want to borrow one of my bunks? I'm supposed to have roommates, but, Tamera got pregnant and left the project; Nicole was screened out after she nearly killed one of the GSA guys for grabbing her butt; Cami asked for a new roommate. Apparently I freaked her out. Since there was a place she could transfer too and she spread doom on me as a roommate, I have my own place."

"I'll bunk here," Damon replied, he stood, "If you don't mind. I don't think I want to be alone right now."

"I don't mind at all," Kendrix said, she gestured, "Just not the one with the pink sheets."

Moments later, Damon had toed his shoes off and was sleeping in one of the 'bunks' against one wall. Maya shifted under Leo and looked at Kendrix, "Thank you," she said simply, "for giving me a place to stay."

"I like having roommates," Kendrix said. "It keeps me from thinking about all that airlessness out there."

"You do not like space?" Maya asked.

"I like it," Kendrix said, "as long as it's out there and I'm in here." She nodded at the blackness outside the window, "It's a bit frightening to think about the fact that we're not that far away from…" Kendrix trailed off, "I don't want to think about this."

"Then do not," Maya replied. "Do you have family here?"

"No," Kendrix said, shaking her head, "nobody came with me. My parents are determined to die on the family farm and my brother is prepared to take care of them and their dream. My cousin was going to come, but she backed out last minute. They're supportive, but not willing to follow."

"Oh," Maya said.

Kendrix rested her head on the back of her chair, eyes closed. Maya began to hum, softly. After a bit, Kendrix assumed the relaxed position of a deep sleeper. Maya smiled and shifted herself into a more comfortable position and nodded off herself.

Kai found them there and smiled. He took the other two blankets off their bunks and tucked Maya and Kendrix in. He'd come back for dinner another day.


	2. Doing the Impossible 2

Maya locked the door to the rooms she had shared with Kendrix and huddled on the couch, unable to cry and unable to move. Kendrix was gone, sacrificing herself in a blaze of glory. Maya had never pictured Kendrix to be the first to fall. Leo had been her pick; the charming young man had hidden madness underneath. She had pictured it a thousand times, had prepared herself for losing him. Kai had been her next choice. The methodical blue ranger was the one most likely to charge after someone or other. It would be easy to see him fall. Damon, oh she knew Damon, he would go down trying to prevent some engineering catastrophe, or been just a fraction too slow when he played bait for some trap. Maya had even expected to die herself; knowing that only time would could say when her rage and grief would overwhelm her and, in a single moment of madness, she would end it all, she had prepared herself for death. Not Kendrix, though, never Kendrix. Maya had _known_ that Kendrix would die in bed, old and surrounded by her family. Kendrix was _safe_ because nobody held a personal grudge against her. Maya had opened herself to Kendrix's cheer and friendship because she couldn't imagine losing her to Scorpious. It wasn't possible.

Yellow sparkles entered the room, becoming a tall column before sinking to the floor and revealing Ashley. Maya glared at the other yellow, angry at her solitude being so disrupted. Ashley smiled slightly back at her, stepped forward, sat beside her on the couch and put her hand on Maya's shoulder. Like a dam, Maya's tears began to fall, with a wail of despair; she threw herself onto Ashley, who held her. Like Kendrix had done, Ashley's arms held her, creating a cage of warmth that she was aware of through her sobbing. Words joined Ashley's arms, words that Maya couldn't understand but _felt_, like she heard the GalactaBeasts. Maya knew Ashley felt her sorrow, maybe not as keenly, but it was there. Like a drowning man clings to a raft, so Maya clung to Ashley.

Finally, the tears ran out. Finally, Maya was able to just rest her head on Ashley's soggy shirt. In the end, she sat back and looked at Ashley, "Sorry," she said in a voice hoarse from tears and disuse.

"It's ok," Ashley replied, she held out her hand and a box of tissues floated over to her. "It's hard to cry alone. Feeling a little better?"

"Yes," Maya replied, "Ashley, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Ashley replied, "I don't know what to tell you, Maya. Andros…Andros lost teammates, before we became the Astros, and it was something I helped him accept, but, I don't know what to tell you."

"Is Cassie all right?" Maya asked. Kendrix had been her teammate, but she died to stop the Savage Sword from drawing the Power through Cassie.

"She's surviving," Ashley replied. "I'll help her through this." She put her hand on Maya's, "We can't stay much longer, Maya. There's a lot to do, between representing Earth and KO-35 and everything. I'll help you as much as I can, that's what we Healers and Yellows do."

The door chimed, causing Maya to jump, "Who is it?" She tried to say, but her throat closed up.

"That's Leo, Mike, Damon and Kai," Ashley told her softly. "They've been worried about you."

Maya went still for a moment then turned her head towards the door, "Come in!" She called, managing to elevate her voice enough to remotely unlock the door. Sure enough, the four other Galaxy Rangers appeared, looking worried.

"Will you be all right?" Ashley asked softly.

"Yes," Maya said as Leo approached them, Kai and Damon right behind. Mike stepped just inside the doorway and let it close. "You can leave if you want."

"Call me if you need me," Ashley replied, standing up. She nodded slightly to Leo before keying something into her morpher and vanishing into another column of yellow sparkles.

"Maya?" Leo asked.

Maya stood and stepped towards Leo, "It'll be all right," she said, simply. Leo opened his arms in invitation, and Maya let herself be hugged. More hands, and then a second body hugging her was Damon; Kai followed shortly. Even Mike reached a hand in to clasp her shoulder. Maya buried her face in Leo's shoulder, and murmured, "It'll be all right."

They spent the night on the floor in Maya's room, fully clothes save their boots, and more like puppies in a basket than anything else. Except Mike. Maya woke up to find Mike sleeping on the couch. Maya smiled and slipped from the sprawl to head into the kitchen. There wasn't much food, she'd been shopping when the Psychos… Maya stopped that trail of thought, instead, she dug out the pancake mix she'd hidden from Kendrix and began to cook. Kendrix _had_ believed that pancakes were edible only when made from scratch. Leo had taught Maya about pancake mix.

Maya had finished her third pancake when Mike woke up, "Morning," Mike said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Maya said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," Mike replied, contemplating his mug. "Are you feeling better?"

Maya gave him a trembling smile, "I'm moving, Mike. Like after Mirinoi, I can't stop, because when I do, I'm not sure I'll be able to start moving again."

"I have to work," Mike said, he glanced at the pile on the floor, "Kai's got a day or so, though." He turned back and put his hand on Maya's shoulder, "They'll need distracting Maya."

Maya nodded, "I have just the thing." She thought of her dreams of Kendrix and the message within. Mike smiled and kissed her cheek before he left, Maya blinked, her fingers lifting to touch where he'd kissed her. Quickly, she turned back to breakfast, reminding herself that she would probably never understand these Earthians.

Finding Kendrix's Quasar Saber was just the distraction that her team needed, Maya realized, especially when Karone had told her about Kendrix's blessing. Poor Commander Stanton, though. He had no clue how to deal with another non-Earthian to show up, let alone one as well known as Karone. In the end, Karone joined Maya and Leo in their 'public relations' job, handling everything from working with the self defense classes to question and answer sessions for small groups to air their fears and curiosity. Although one particularly crass question resulted in a firm reminder of just why Karone had been called the Princess of Evil for ten years.

Maya struggled but she took the steps needed to help Karone settle in, starting from the beginning. "I would offer you a place in my rooms," she told Karone on their journey from Onyx.

"Are you sure?" Karone asked.

"Yes," Maya replied. "Not that the boys," she smiled, remembering the hundreds of times Kendrix had said that, in tones ranging from fondness to anger, "don't come and go all the time, I find that I am accustomed to sharing. Kendrix…it was her rooms first, but, I do not think she will begrudge you a place."

"Thank you," Karone said, "I was sort of planning to just use my old room here on the Megaship."

"Old room?" Maya asked, curious.

Karone smiled, "Yes, after Zordon's wave, I moved onto the Megaship to be with Andros and the Astros. Besides, the Dark Fortress was creepy without Ecliptor and the Quantrons to make noise."

Maya frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about. I heard some stories, but not that many."

"Oh," Karone grinned, "That's all right. The Astros tend to not tell many stories, people remember, and not all of the memories are good ones." She glanced around the Bridge for a moment, "I was kidnapped by a creature named Darkonda when I was very young. Earth's Senior Yellow says that I've suppressed the memories due to trauma, but I don't really remember much about my home on KO-35, or how I started in the United Alliance of Evil. My first strong memories are with Ecliptor, on a planet Dark Specter controlled. I went to a school there and a Sorcerer lived next door. I spent my mornings learning read, writing and such, and my afternoons learning magic."

"You know magic?" Maya asked.

"Some," Karone replied, "most of it I can't use anymore. Sorcerers need something to channel the magic through to do real damage. I could, say, block a few levinbolts or throw a few on my own if I was pressured, but without my old Staff, I can't do more. I could make a new one, but I have chosen to abstain from magic. I was ten when I got the Wraith Staff, and my first command. Dark Specter was not known for his patience, so Ecliptor taught me command through experience. First in controlling worlds already subjugated, then in worlds newly conquered. I was fifteen when I was sent after my first Ranger team. I had always been told that Rangers had killed my family, so I went after Rangers in return. Six months after that first team, KO-35 fell. I wasn't part of that assault, actually. I think it's easier for Andros and me that way, I wasn't responsible for killing his teammates. In fact, Andros and I didn't even meet until two years later, when he sneaked into a meeting of the UAE and got caught because he wouldn't drink lava juice. I could have told him that it was just cranberry juice." Karone giggled, "Dark Specter liked cranberry juice. He used to put jalapeños in the glasses of the minions he liked the least."

"Really?" Maya said, "I find it hard to believe." She remembered jalapenos from her teammates' attempts to introduce her to cultural foods from Earth. Kai was obsessive about cranberry juice too, she never understood that either.

"I know," Karone said, "most people can hardly believe it, but it's true. That's why they called it _lava_ juice. Well, I didn't actually meet Andros that day, but it was the first time I'd seen him in person. Usually I was on my ship, ordering Quantrons and fighters to destroy him. It wasn't until we realized that we both had necklaces that we even considered peace. Then Dark Specter used a mind control device on me and I almost took over the universe. If it weren't for Zordon, I probably would have."

"Who is Zordon?" Maya asked.

"Who?" Karone stared at her, blue eyes wide, "Zordon was a great warrior and wizard, from Eltare. Ten thousand years ago, he was trapped in a time warp by Rita Repulsa, who was then placed in a temporal prison. Because Zordon no longer actually lived on our plane, he went to Earth, to look after its various unique properties. When Rita was freed, he summoned humans to fight her, making the first Ranger team. He looked out for the team for four years before he was able to go back to Eltare. Zordon was a legend even before he died, because of his sacrifices and his skill as a mentor. When he realized that there was no other way, he convinced Andros to shatter his tube. That released all of his magic, which he had concentrated, and he took out most of the UAE, which has been _the_ organization for Evil for nearly a hundred thousand years. Some of us, like Rita, her husband Zedd, Divatox, myself, he brought us back to the light. Others, he turned to sand because there was nothing to redeem. Like Ecliptor."

Karone actually looked sad, prompting Maya to put her hand on Karone's arm, "It's ok," she murmured.

"I know," Karone said. "It's just, Ecliptor raised me. I won't say he was like my father, but favored uncle wouldn't be too far off the mark. He was loyal too, he was the only person in the UAE I ever trusted, because he proved himself."

"And now?" Maya asked, prompted by an inner instinct.

"Now I have the Astros," Karone said.

"Now you have me," Maya replied. "Leo and Damon too, I would imagine. Kai will need time, and Mike. You are Karone of KO-35, and you are _our_ Galaxy Pink Ranger. I do not pretend to think that it will be easy, but I know that if you will work with me, I will strive to do the same."

"Thank you." Karone murmured.

Maya remembers the day that Karone really became one of them. It was so simple it was almost unnoticeable, unless you knew Kai. Kai could cook, and was very good at it. He preferred cooking and the boys' room was the preferred place for dinner. The day he asked Karone to teach him a Kerovan dessert, when he, Kai, let no one in his kitchen, Maya knew that the final shadows were finally being chased away. Of course, the Flour Incident (And Maya's favorite memory of Kai, covered in white flour, utterly confused, _"It's flour, how did you end up blowing up half the kitchen?")_ meant that Karone was now banned from all kitchens, but the Kerovan cake had been excellent.

The real, defining moment was when Kai asked Karone what she wanted for dinner. Inviting Karone to join the traditional dinner debate was the closest Kai would ever come to saying she was one of them. Karone joined the debate with a wistful smile, but was soon arguing with Damon over the properties of mashed potatoes.

There were still moments when Maya would awaken and turn to speak to Kendrix, only to see Karone looking at her. Moments when one of them would call for Kendrix in battle, only to have Karone respond. Maya thought Karone was remarkable understanding of their mistakes. In return, however, Maya never told anyone about Karone's nightmares about Ecliptor and Darkonda, or the one, scary night, when Karone had slept and become Astronema, plotting to kill the red ranger and his yellow bodyguard. No one talked about when Karone blasted a stingwinger with magic, or shielded from an energy blast. And nobody mentioned the Silver Astro Ranger after Karone had spent an afternoon blowing up pinecones in the forest dome after the blond haired charmer had appeared, flirted with Maya and then vanished. There was a lot that the rangers didn't mention, and Maya could feel that they were healing, even if imperfectly.

When it was over, and Kendrix came back to them, Maya was torn, she didn't know which pink was better. Kendrix, who had drawn the sword and was now back amongst them or Karone, who had helped defeat Trakheena in the last battle. After watching them both, Maya decided it didn't matter, because they were both there and both worthy of the title. Even when Karone left with Zhane, hanging onto the back of his glider and laughing, Maya knew her friend was aware of the home she had here. In the mean time, Maya had Kendrix back, and Mirinoi, and nobody was making her choose anything.


	3. Waiting to Save the World

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers

A/N: Ah, Lightspeed, which I know less about than I do Lost Galaxy. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Kelsey didn't like to second guess herself. Second guesses and doubts got a person hurt in the sports she enjoyed. Still, when she was led to her room on the Aquabase and she was alone, Kelsey found her mind wouldn't stop racing. She put her bag on one of the two bunks, the unmade one, and wondered where Dana had gone. The hiss of the opening door answered her. "Hi," Dana said with a shy smile.

"Hi," Kelsey replied.

"Big day," Dana said, stepping into the room nervously.

"Yeah," Kelsey replied as she opened her bag, "You do know that I'm not going to bite, right?"

Dana laughed a little, "No more than I will, I guess."

Kelsey began to put her clothes away, "So, your dad runs the base? Have you always worked here?"

"Not really," Dana replied, "I wanted to, I grew up with Lightspeed. It's why I became a doctor, so that I could have a job on the base. I never expected Dad to want to put me on the Ranger team. I mean, I dreamed about it."

"Yeah," Kelsey said when Dana trailed off. "So, do you think we can do this without killing each other?"

"What, share a room?" Dana asked with a laugh. "I can share with anybody. You should have met my college roommates. Just…don't leave your dirty things in the bathroom. It's a bit of a pet peeve for me."

"I can do that," Kelsey replied, "You're not a nudist, are you?"

"No," Dana said with a laugh.

"Good, I'm not opposed to skin," Kelsey said, "but there are limits." She hung her things up, or put them in the drawers, and turned to Dana, "I'm hungry, where do you feed people around here?"

"I'll show you the mess hall," Dana replied.

They left their room and hurried through the corridors, passing people in uniforms and lab coats who all seemed to stare at them. Finally, Dana led her into a room that looked similar to a cafeteria. "It is buffet style," Dana said, "look, there are the guys."

Kelsey nodded, followed Dana through the line and joined the others. They seemed to have as much trouble finding a topic for conversation as she and Dana had. After a few moments, Kelsey gave it a try, "I'm originally from up north, Blue Bay Harbor, I just came down here for college. What about you guys?"

The Asian man, Chad, nodded, "I grew up in Mariner Bay, I left for college but came back to work at Ocean World so that I could save money for my doctoral studies."

"What kind of doctor?" Dana asked.

"Marine biology," Chad replied.

"Oh," Dana looked at her tray, "My dad and I moved around a bit, him being military and all, but we've been here in Mariner Bay the longest. I'm an RN, but I've been putting myself through med school too."

"I was born here," Carter told them, "I always wanted to be a fire fighter too."

"My dad used to volunteer," Dana offered, "our family's always been in the rescue services, until dad decided he wanted military experience. Then we got the Lightspeed project."

"Well," Joel said, "I'm from Texas; I just came out here for the sky and the pretty ladies."

Kelsey glanced at the green ranger, but he was looking over two tables at the lady named Angela Fairweather. From the look on Joel's face, Kelsey thought that Ms. Fairweather's dislike was a challenge for him to overcome. It would be entertaining, at least. "So what are you studying, Kelsey?" Chad asked.

"Kinesiology and athletics," Kelsey replied, "I'm going to be an active competitor as long as I can, and then I'd like to coach others. I volunteer with one of the local youth sports programs when I can."

"I never went to college," Joel said, "I just wanted to fly. Thought about the military, or flying jumbo jets, but it's too constricting for me. Being the Sky Cowboy is fun, keeps me in the air."

"So, if you weren't here, you'd just be doing air shows?" Dana asked, "Is that all you want out of life?"

"As long as I can fly," Joel replied, picking up his glass, "I really don't care about the details."


	4. Waiting to Save the World 2

Disclaimer: Own the Power Rangers? Not in this lifetime.

A/N: Part two of a three parter. Enjoy!

* * *

Kelsey entered the mess hall and smiled at the sight of Ryan, flanked by Carter and Dana, at the section that had become the Ranger's table. She fixed her tray and sat down across from them. "Hi, Ryan, hi Dana, hi Carter," she said. "So, Joel tried a new tactic for Ms. Fairweather this morning."

"Is that why she was screaming?" Carter asked.

"Yes," Kelsey replied, "apparently, she doesn't like ferrets."

"Childhood trauma," Dana said, "her dad bred the things until one got rabies."

"Ouch," Kelsey said. "Well, she got him back; she did something to his plane."

"That explains the feathers," Ryan muttered.

"What?" Kelsey asked.

Ryan pointed over her shoulder with his fork, "Feathers, Joel's covered in them."

Kelsey turned, and sure enough, Joel was standing the door to the mess hall with feathers sticking out of his jacket, jeans, boots and hat. The green ranger was utterly miserable. Kelsey bit her lip, lifting her hand to hide her smile. Chad slipped past Joel, then stopped and offered Joel a feather. Kelsey couldn't hear what Chad said, but she would bet it was something along the lines of, "You dropped this." Carter began to make choking noises, then Dana snorted and Kelsey was gone. She gripped the edge of her chair as she laughed, not sure she'd be able to keep herself from falling out of her chair if she didn't. Others in the mess hall noticed the Rangers' attention and began to laugh at Joel. After giving their group a glare, Joel left.

Chad joined them with his tray, "It's so wrong to find that so funny," he said, claiming a seat.

"Ms. Fairweather's revenge?" Kelsey asked.

"Not exactly," Chad replied, "Angela put a voice modulator on his radio so that he sounds like a Chipmunk. The feathers, well, someone rigged the shower with those."

"That is awesome," Carter said, "I wonder who pulled it off."

"Andros and Carlos were here to consult with Dad," Dana offered, "Carlos used to be a green."

"Yeah, but how'd he do it without being seen," Chad said, "unless they teleport straight into the conference room, _everybody_ knows when the Astros visit."

"Nobody but the Rangers have access to our rooms," Carter said, "I know that, we had those morpher locks put on the doors after that girl snuck into mine."

Grins were exchanged, Carter had been so enraged at the naked girl in his room that he had frog marched her off base and dumped her, the sheet he'd wrapped her up in and her clothes at the guard shack. It had gotten him a lot of respect, and showed that, yes, there was a human underneath the uniform. "Ok, so a Ranger did it," Dana said, "or at least helped."

"Which of us could do that?" Kelsey asked, "I'm lucky I can get the water temperature right."

Ryan lifted his fork, "I did it."

"What, you, how?" Dana asked.

"You think I lived in a cave my whole life?" Ryan asked dryly, "Diabolico sent me to a boarding school. Some of those guys were pretty vindictive."

"What did Joel do to you?" Carter asked.

"That was a warning," Ryan replied, standing up. "He annoys me." He carried his tray over to the tray return and left.

"Ok," Kelsey said slowly, "That was interesting."

"You can say that again," Dana agreed.

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling that we're going to have a prank war?" Carter asked, rubbing his forehead.

Dana reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle, "Here, take a deep breath and two of these. You get so tense, it's no wonder you have headaches. Besides, as long as they don't target you, it'll be fine."

"But Dana," Carter said, "Ryan's _my_ roommate, I'm collateral damage."

"I'll trade," Chad said, "stick the two of them together. Hopefully they won't kill each other."

"Dad might go for it," Dana said, "but I'm not sure."

"Grayson!" Captain Mitchell bellowed from the mess hall door. He was drenched. "Your Green Ranger is at it again."

"Ever notice that when we do something right, we're his, but when someone gets in trouble they're mine?" Carter muttered. He stood up as Dana snickered, "We were just discussing that, sir. Ryan apparently has similar inclinations, and he does not care for Joel. Chad suggested we should force them to room together and hope that they manage to not kill each other. That and enforce the no pranks room outside their quarters is all we've thought of so far."

Mitchell paused for a moment, then nodded firmly, "All right, Grayson, Lee, see to it." He turned and left, his squelching footsteps echoing in the silence.

Carter waited until Mitchell's footsteps couldn't be heard before he sank back into his seat. With a thump, his head became billowed in his hands. After a moment, he sat up and looked from Dana to Kelsey and finally at Chad. "I'm not sure I can handle this," he said.

"Come on," Dana said, "let's go."

Kelsey looked at Chad, "Want help moving your stuff?"

"Yes, thank you," Chad replied. "After lunch."


	5. Waiting to Save the World 3

Disclaimer: Totally not owning Power Rangers here.

A/N: The end of Lightspeed.

* * *

Kelsey slumped down on the couch in her new apartment, feeling the bruises of the final battle but not motivated enough to move. "You ok?" Dana asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'd be better if I didn't have to move," Kelsey replied. "Why didn't any of the guys show up?"

"Because you told them not to," Dana reminded her.

"Chad had that college stuff he was worried about," Kelsey said, "and Carter's been talking about going back in the fire department since Bansheera went boom. Joel's a wimp and Ryan can't lift heavy things. What was the point? I'd probably have wound up doing most of the moving anyway."

"Like I didn't help at all?" Dana asked.

"You helped," Kelsey replied, "I appreciate that."

"What do we do now?" Dana asked.

"We could order pizza," Kelsey offered, "I've got margarita mix in the freezer. Have a girls' night and then take our hangovers out on the guys."

"Evil," Dana said, clearly thinking it over, "I like it. But we should call Angela. She'd probably enjoy a chance to get away from base."

"I want to know when she gave up and agreed to go out with Joel," Kelsey agreed. She reached over and picked up her phone, in moments, she was talking to Angela Fairweather, "Hey Angela, this is Kelsey."

"Hello Kelsey," Angela said, "can I help you with something?"

"Well, Dana and I were talking about having a girls' night and thought we'd invite you. We have margaritas and were talking about ordering pizzas." Kelsey said cheerfully.

"You want to invite me?" Angela said.

"Well, we're curious about Joel," Kelsey said, "I figured that if we got you to do shots we might actually learn something."

Angela was quiet for a moment, and then she laughed, "Sure, I could do with a break. As for pizza, just meat or pepperoni, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Great, see you then," Kelsey said, she hung up. "We have thirty minutes."

"Why did you tell her we were curious about Joel?" Dana asked.

"Because, Angela likes honesty," Kelsey said. "She also likes meaty pizzas, what do you want?"

"Stuffed crust?" Dana asked, "I like meat pizza on occasion."

"Would you please find the box in the kitchen labeled _in vino veratas?_ There's more alcohol in it." Kelsey asked, "I'll order the pizzas, since I'm paying for them anyways."

"All right," Dana said, standing up, "by the way, 'Truth in wine?'"

"I wanted it to be memorable," Kelsey said as she began dialing the pizza parlor.

Dana found the box and found herself impressed with the variety. "Tonight," she murmured, picking up a bottle of Captain Morgan, "is going to be fun."


	6. Changing History

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers, dammit.

A/N: Remember, this is AU to the actual cannon. Some of this may seem like I have my facts mixed up (Steelix and Jen) but I don't. I have my reasons for everything being written the way they are.

* * *

Katie twitched in her seat as the voices in the office became raised, or rather, one voice did, "Rookies! Commander, you can't possibly expect…"

It didn't sound like Ranger Collins was taking their arrival very well. Katie sneaked a glance at the three others waiting in the conference room. The three men were all trying to look unconcerned, but every time Ranger Collins's voice was loud enough to be heard, one flinched, one winced and the third stared at the door. Katie tried to stay calm, but she was nervously excited, especially when she let herself think about why she was sitting in the conference room. She had been chosen to train for the position of Power Ranger. Katie knew that she wasn't even one of the top one hundred choices, but for the past year, Ranger Collins had weeded through Time Force, looking for people to take up the morphers that had belong to his team. People said that he wouldn't let anyone take a morpher; that Time Force would do better to request another set from Eltare. Katie was determined to prove them wrong.

The door slammed open and Katie got her first live glance at Ranger Collins. His angry glare raked over each of them, and he turned, "Fine. I'll give them a chance. If they can't take it, they're gone." He said.

"Very well," the Commander said.

Collins strode through the conference room, and Katie scrambled to her feet, snatching up her bag as she did so. Collins turned at the door, noted Katie, and then glared at the three men, "Do I have to give you orders to breathe? Come on!"

They scrambled up, looking mortified, and moved to join them. "Sorry sir," one of the men, an Asian man, said.

"Don't be sorry, learn to think," Collins replied. He turned and led them from the conference room. Katie followed him, sensing that he wouldn't appreciate conversation. One of the men, not the Asian, but a blond, moved to walk beside him. "No," Collins said before the man could say anything.

Katie hid a smile at the man's nonplussed expression; clearly he'd hoped to at least get his question, or statement, out. They entered the cross-base transport, and Katie noticed there were a number of Time Force Agents looking at the resentfully. Two glared at Collins with open hatred. Katie found a seat beside one of the women who was steadfastly ignoring all of them. "What's your name?" The woman asked as the transport started again.

"Katie," Katie replied.

"Katie," the woman said, "if you can make two weeks, I'll win. Please, try to make two weeks."

Katie smirked, looked like the betting pool was already started, "I can't bet on myself," she said, equally softly, "but I'd say that I can do that, at least."

"I didn't make it two days," the woman said, "Collins is tough on rookies."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," Katie replied. She saw Collins looking at her and Katie gave him a grin, "So, I didn't catch your name?" She added as the transport stopped.

"Tamara," the woman said, "good luck." She slipped past Katie and off the transport.

Collins led them off the transport at the Ranger Wing, where they were given new ids and assigned rooms. "You have an hour," Collins told them, "then we'll start."

Katie entered her room, and looked around, and then she walked back out. Collins was walking into the lounge, so Katie took a deep breath and walked up to him. "Sir, I can't live in that room," she said bluntly.

"All the rooms are the same," Collins replied.

"With all due respect, sir, that room is pink." Katie replied. "I don't do pink."

"What, you want a red room?" Collins asked.

"Yellow," Katie said, "I'd prefer yellow."

"Not sure what you expect me to do about it," Collins said.

Katie considered her options, "Then may I have permission to purchase yellow sheets? I can deal with the rest of it."

"When I introduce you to the staff, you can talk to them," Collins replied.

"Thank you sir," Katie said. She went back into her room trying to figure out if she's managed to impress him or amused. Either could actually be good. She unpacked her bag and dressed in her black and yellow work out gear. Then she grabbed the book she'd been reading and went to relax in the lounge. Collins was still there, he was seated at a terminal, staring at the screen with an intense concentration that made it seem as if he was ignoring her. As Katie settled onto one of the chairs and opened her book, she didn't doubt that he was well aware of her actions.

Training was fun, Collins was brutal, when he 'killed' you, and there were bruises to remind you. Over the course of the training, Katie learned that her fellow 'rookies' were Lee, the Asian, Peter, the blond, and Andy, a dark skinned man from the South American continent. None of them could get on Collins' good side, but Katie thought the fact that she wasn't afraid to get hurt earned her bonus points. It took a week before the first of the men quit; Lee had broken his arm in training. He didn't come back from the infirmary, choosing to take a job as a prison guard instead.

Collins took Lee's departure as a sign and came down hard on the three remaining. Katie wondered if Collins saw it as a failure on his part, or simply vindication that none of them were meant to be Rangers. Then, they got their first assignment. A group of thieves were holed up in a warehouse, Collins would go in first, and then Andy and Pete would follow. Katie was assigned to cover the back entrance. What they weren't told was that one of the thieves was a cyborg, and inherently stronger. When the girl came bursting out the back, Katie shouted, "Time Force, freeze," as she held up her badge.

The girl laughed and kicked, Katie had seen Collins working out fully morphed, he only fought androids morphed. When the girl's foot hit her shoulder, she spun and caught herself wondering if this was what it would feel like if she'd sparred with Collins full morphed. As she spun, however, Katie's body was following the patterns she'd trained into it. Her foot came up, fueled by the spin and her advanced genetics, and she connected with the girl's gut in a near-perfect hurricane kick. The girl fell backwards into a dumpster and hit the ground.

Before she could get up, Katie knelt down, planting a knee just over her kidneys and produced her handcuffs. "You are under arrest," Katie began, snapping the cuffs.

"I'll take it from here," Collins said, coming up beside her.

Katie stood up, bringing the girl with her, "I've got her, sir."

"I see that, Smith," Collins said, "but I'd better, unless you want it to get around."

Katie glanced at Collins, but his helmet prevented her from reading his expression. "Yes sir," Katie said, finally. She waited until Collins had her in hand and then stepped away.

After Collins left, Andy and Pete showed up to flank her, "What was that about?" Pete asked.

Katie shrugged, "It's personal, Pete. Did you get everybody else?"

"Yes," Andy said, "that girl was the only one who ran."

"Great," Katie said. She smiled at the two, "I'm hungry, let's go get pizza."

Two weeks later, Collins threw Pete out of the Ranger program. He also threw him physically across the commander's office. Katie didn't learn the whole story until Collins came back with two new recruits. Pete had hacked her records to find out what Katie's secret was and had gone to Collins in a fit of genetic-phobia. If Andy knew, Katie had seen no signs of discomfort. Pete had been drummed out of Time Force for hacking records. Collins had thrown him across the office for his speech against Katie being allowed in Time Force. Katie was sure that Collins didn't know that she knew that part.

The two newbies were a girl named Tina and a boy named Lucas Kendall. Even Katie had heard of Kendall, the well known race driver had been black listed in Time Force after arresting his own partner for accepting bribes and stealing cars. Collins was already glaring at Kendall, clearly the man's 'promotion' to the Ranger Program hadn't been well received by the Red Ranger. Tina looked torn between tears and fainting when she went into her room, Katie's old pink one. Katie private bet she would leave in the first week.

Tina lasted two days before Collins's berating her shooting technique sent her into tears. She ran, not even stopping for her things. Katie heard later that she was working with kids at the day care. Kendall faced Collins and his disgust everyday with calm and even a hint of cheer. Up until the day he helped Collins bust Andy for selling Time Force technology on the black market. Katie hadn't even known the sting was going down, Collins told her that it was because Katie couldn't lie or keep a secret if she tried. Katie responded by swiping Collins's favorite shirt and stashing it in the pink bedroom.

The arrival of Jennifer Scott (call me Jen), saw the return of the shirt, and Collins busted Lucas for the 'prank'. Jen's arrival saw Lucas going to number two on Collins' black list. The spunky young woman was so determined for Collins to like her that Katie was sure she'd go running in a week. Jen stayed, and two weeks in, Katie actually saw Collins smile at her. Well it was a smirk, but still, Katie had never seen Collins voluntarily smile at someone.

The third week, the four of them spent on Inquiris, trying to get information on a suspect. Being the only humans in a culture where questions were required led Katie to collapse in the suite and call it the worst team building exercise ever. Collins told her to suck it up and stop calling him Collins. Week four, they first met Trip, a green haired alien from Xybria. He joined the team to help track down cyber-thieves. That was a five week operation, ending successfully.

The next time they had a tech-crime, Alex requested Trip. After the fifth time, Trip was simply promoted to the Ranger Program. Two more missions and then they were handed the big one. Ransik.

Ransik was the last of the major criminals on Earth. He killed operatives without a thought. Nobody had even managed to catch him. Katie thought Alex saw Ransik as his redemption. Certainly he went after Ransik with enough passion to confirm such a suspicion.

It took time. Time to track Ransik's movements, time to identify the key members of his 'movement' and time to plan how to take each of them out. Three years, they hunted Ransik, until finally, they had him. Katie couldn't really fathom that they'd pulled it off. All that was left was taking Ransik to prison.

All. Katie thought, looking around the time ship. All had been Alex dead, and Jen going crazy, and Ransik disappearing with the prisoners. She looked at Lucas and Trip, saw her fear and grief in their eyes, and closed her own. Jen needed them, no matter how crazy it was to steal a time ship and go after Ransik. As they went through the time hole, Katie wondered if she'd even get a chance to hold a morpher.


	7. Changing History 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers, sorry

A/N: This takes place during the first couple of episodes. To remind you; Katie and Lucas were the first TF Rangers to join Alex.

* * *

Katie wasn't sure what drove her, but she was on a mission. She parked her bicycle at the beach. Sure enough, Lucas was there, looking at the water. She slipped down the bluff and walked over to stand beside him. "It doesn't look different, does it?" He asked.

Katie smiled, "No, probably cold though."

Lucas laughed, "You're right, it probably is."

"Are you doing ok, Luke?" Katie asked.

Lucas glared at her, but Katie gave him a saucy grin and a wink, "I'm fine," he said finally. "I just," Lucas looked back at the ocean, as if looking at her made it hard for him to say anything. "I'm just not sure about Jen. Part of it is how desperate she is to take down Ransik. She doesn't see anything but that. The rest of it is, she doesn't have that right. You rank her, so do I. We followed her because of Alex, but I'm not sure she's going the right way now."

"What do you want to do, revolt?" Katie asked. "Jen needs this; you heard her promise Alex that she'd do this. Alex chose us, maybe nobody else thought it would be us, but he chose us. Nobody wanted me, when they found out about my genetic manipulations they got rid of me. Alex thought that I was worth something. He took you when nobody else would touch you. I don't know if you know what he said after you joined. He told me that everybody hates a dirty cop, but they hated a squealer more, but a Ranger did the right thing over the easy thing and that's why he wanted you."

"He didn't want me," Lucas said, "He fought it so hard."

Katie snorted, "He asked for you, he just didn't want that idiot Tina."

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked.

"I was the only girl on the team and Alex can't type for beans," Katie replied with a chuckle, "I helped him with his reports. I filled out the requests for your transfers."

"So, what about Jen?" Lucas asked.

"Alex didn't want her. He felt she was too likely to put emotion first. He wanted someone else. Commander told Alex that if Jen didn't work out, he'd get the one he wanted." Katie said.

"You and Alex were close," Lucas commented.

"I wasn't afraid of him," Katie replied, "I didn't sass, and I kept my questions to a minimum. I rarely asked him to solve my problems, I asked for permission to solve them myself. I didn't know he liked me until I heard about Pete."

"That's the one he threw across the commander's office for bigotry, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Katie said, "we were just starting to date. Being on the Ranger track was good for that; we didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. In fact, the day after our first date is the day it happened." Katie's throat caught, "Alex- he waited for me to come back after the date. He didn't say anything, but he was in the lounge. Pete told me when we were out that Alex had warned him about hurting me."

Lucas slung his arm over her shoulder, "Yeah, when I went to Alex about that kid, Hendricks, he listened. I had to give him a source, but he listened. He didn't think twice about doubting me when I told him that my…source could provide proof. Not like Niko. I had to do all the work on my own. Thankfully, my sources for Niko were…willing to help out."

"Lucas, I know your file," Katie said. "I know who your sources are. I can understand why you won't say it, but I know, ok. I thought you'd want to know."

"I do have one question," Lucas said.

"Yeah?" Katie asked.

"If Alex wanted me on the team, why did he act like a complete…?"

"I don't know," Katie said, cutting him off, "I don't think it was because Alex didn't want a new team, not by the time we showed up. I think it was because he wanted to make sure his team didn't break over the little things. He wanted to be sure we could go the distance."

"I arrested my own partner for taking bribes and human trafficking," Lucas said, "and I knew exactly how people would react to that. He tried to kill me when I confronted him. How could Alex not know I could handle this?"

"I don't know," Katie said. She leaned into Lucas's side. "So what are we going to do about Jen?"

"I don't know," Lucas said, "the only thing I can think of is to not let her get killed."

"Well, that's one," Katie mused. "Let's say that two is not to get us or Trip killed."

"I can get on board with that. What about Wes?" Lucas asked.

"Him to, let's not kill him." Katie said. "I submit that recapturing Ransik should be on the list."

"All right," Lucas said. "I don't think it's high on my list."

"I can accept that," Katie agreed. She shivered as the wind shifted, "Let's not tell Jen."

"Let's not." Lucas agreed.


	8. Changing History 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: During the time when Alex took Wes's morpher. There is swearing here. Also, an explination as to WHY Alex was so different. (I hope, David, that this answers your questions...)

* * *

Jen found Katie in the clock tower, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Katie turned to look at her and smiled, "Just thinking, Jen. He's back."

"Yeah," Jen said, she sat down at the table, "I can't believe it."

"I've been thinking," Katie said, "I'm going to start calling him Collins again."

"He hates that," Jen replied.

"That's why I do it. Maybe then he'll get that stick out of his ass," Katie sat down beside Jen, "I put in a lot of effort in removing that thing. I'm not happy that it's back."

"Why do you think he's acting like this?" Jen asked.

"The time stream changed," Katie said, "maybe in the change we weren't together as long. You weren't there back when he was bouncing people out of the Ranger program on a weekly basic. By the time you joined, it took two weeks. This is early Alex." She drew her knee up to rest on the bench, "Of course, we could also consider the fact that he's a pod person." Remembering the movie they'd watched with Wes, Jen laughed. "Now, to handle early Alex, you must be self reliant, unafraid and cheeky, but not too cheeky. Don't quit, don't let him know he's scored a hit. Clearly he knows us, probably as much from our psych profiles as from any personal contact. Alex hates reading records, almost as much as he hates gossip."

"This isn't going to be easy," Jen replied.

"But it will work out," Katie said. "As much as we want Wes back, we have Alex. He can do the job; you know that like I do. My only question is can he adapt?"

It turned out, Alex couldn't. The good thing is he realized that before he killed anyone. Katie took him aside before he left. "What?" Alex said.

"Collins," Katie replied, "look, I've been your teammate for five years. I've put up with a lot. Now, I don't know what you remember, I know for a fact that I pulled that stick out of your ass years ago. I'm not going to do it again. This time, you'll have to do it yourself; because there are four people waiting on you. We're your friends, _your team,_ but not like this. I don't know what's wrong, but it's like you just lost Nicole and the others all over again. If that's what it is, tell me. I put up with it once; I can handle it a second time if at the end of it I'm going to get my friend Alex back. The guy who threw a man across a room for me, and gave Lucas a place when nobody else would touch him, and gave Jen a chance when he really wanted that weapons expert. I want my friend back, Alex, we all do. We want the guy who gave us our chance. Go back to the future and see if you can figure out what happened to him." Katie turned and walked away, wishing she could turn off her ears when he called her name.

With Alex dealt with, Katie went back to trying to figure out just when Wes had replaced Alex as the team's red ranger. She remembered back when she hadn't thought that way. She remembered the list she and Lucas had made, how Wes had been their afterthought. It was hard, but she thought it might have been when he didn't give up. He was there, morpher or no. There was a quality to him that even Alex on his best days didn't have. It was odd, but it was there. Eric, too. Katie laughed at herself, because Eric had done his best to be alone, and now, she couldn't image a battle without him showing up.

"Katie."

Katie looked up, and smiled at Eric, "Hi Eric, imagine running into you here." Really, she never pictured Eric to be the mall sort.

"I could say the same to you," Eric said.

"I'm just looking, mostly." Katie said. "Want to grab some coffee?"

"I'm not here to socialize," Eric replied.

"You spoke to me first," Katie pointed out. She grinned at him, "I'll pay for the coffee, Eric. What's it going to do, kill you?" Eric's lips pressed together and Katie pushed her advantage, "Come on, Starbucks' is _right there,_" she pointed, "and it's free, for you. I'll even get the biggest size."

"You drive a hard bargain," Eric said.

Katie grinned, grabbed his arm and headed for the Starbucks. As she did, her mind flashed to Alex and she faltered. At least they were at the shop, so Eric walked up to the counter while Katie realized just how emotionally alike Eric was to Alex. "Hey, Katie, aren't you paying," Eric called.

Katie grinned, "Sure." She said, pulling her money from her pocket.


	9. Changing History 4

Disclaimer: Owning the power rangers might be in my future, but it totally and completly not in my past.

A/N: In After Blue, I told one piece of the Fate of Time Force. Here's another piece. The end of it will be seen in Silver Warriors, which is TWO STORIES away. (Last Yellow Story and the Pinks). Give me a bit of time for Wild Force, I've got a bunch of little scenes that need chronological order.

* * *

Katie found Trip in the time ship, "You ok?" She asked.

"I'm worried," Trip replied. "We aren't going to let them take our memories. That means they'll have to punish us."

"They can't split us up, we're a Ranger team." Katie replied.

"They'll try," Jen said, coming into the ship. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." She led them to where Lucas was waiting with Circuit. "Circuit, are we clear?"

"Yes," Circuit said.

"All right, we're leaving in the morning," Jen said, "and we all know that Time Force isn't going to like this. They'll try to split us up."

"How," Katie asked, "I'm not going to let them take my morpher."

"They can't, with the DNA lock on them, we're the only ones who can, until we die or hand them over voluntarily." Trip said. "I've made modifications too; they can't put an inhibitor on them either. We're Rangers until we can't be Rangers anymore."

"They'll promote us," Jen said, "Katie, that's what you'll have to look for. You've been in the Ranger Program for a long time. They'll try to promote you to run something. Fight it, but they can make it go through. She glanced around, "We've all kept our mouths shut about the SPD Treaty, but now, it traps us. If we stay in the future. Trip, your show."

Trip reached into his backpack and produced silver watches. "These are based off the Cranston Communicator. They'll teleport you to one place, the Power Memorial. The TF Eagle is there in our time, and it still works. It can take you where you need to go."

"What's the catch?" Katie asked.

"We can't go all at once," Jen said, "and they'll look for us in in this time."

"If we can't go at once, then, who takes the TF Eagle?" Lucas asked.

"You will," Jen told him. "You'll be the last. That's why this is all you're going to know."

"Why me?" Lucas asked.

"Because, you're the best liar on the planet when you want to be. You also have contacts that can hide you when you're ready to run." Jen replied. "I haven't read your file, but I heard about what you did. Time Force sees you as the one most likely to stay loyal. We'll give you plausible deniability. I hate to ask you to do this, but please."

"Fine," Lucas said, after staring at Jen for a long moment. He turned to Trip, "How do I work the watch?"

"Just push the button at the very top of the watch." Trip replied, showing him. "It draws its power from the morpher, so don't do it while morphed." He flipped the watch over and twisted the cover, then turned it right side up. "Holographic images will make people see it as a normal watch form the twenty-first century."

"Great," Lucas said. He took the watch and walked away, strapping it on.

Katie sighed, "He's not mad," she told Jen, "just upset that he's last."

"I know," Jen said, "that's part of why he's last. Trip, you're next."

"Right," Trip said, "I know how I'm getting to the past." He grinned at Katie, "We've got it figured. They're going to send me into R I saw it in Alex's mind. I'll have access to everything I'll need to head back." He handed Katie her fake watch, then Jen, and then went to join Lucas.

"What do I do?" Katie asked.

"I don't know where you'll end up," Jen told her, "but when I leave, that's your cue to get ready. I'm going to come for you, and you're going to leave to find Lucas. You two can't leave until Trip is gone, ok? Take the Eagle back; you're going to go to Hawaii in the twentieth century. We'll meet you there. Then, we'll come back and find Wes and Eric."

"How are we going to blend in?" Katie asked.

"I'll explain later." Jen replied. "For now, we have to go. Wes is waiting."


	10. Through Time

Disclaimer: I own not the Power Rangers.

A/N: Taylor's story is begun. This is in part because I just can't see Taylor go: "Superhero? Me? Ok!" I'm sure she argued far worse than I've written. About Lightspeed. I needed a reason for Taylor to miss almost two years of duty in the Air Force. When she became a Ranger, that is, took the morpher from Shayla, Lightspeed knew. I don't know how. Since Taylor's Air Force, she was formally reassigned to Lightspeed, thus keeping her service record spotless, but ordered to stay in Turtle Cove, where she's needed.

* * *

_The plane was flying smoothly, much to Taylor's disappointment. She liked it when the plane jumped, it made it more exciting. She leaned against the window and stared outside, thinking of the story of Animaria and the Princess. Suddenly, through a break in the clouds, she saw something, land. She turned, "Mommy is the plane landing yet?"_

"_Not just yet," her mother said._

"_Then what's," Taylor turned back to the window, but the land was gone. "I thought I saw the ground."_

"_Maybe you saw the Animarium," her mother offered with an indulgent smile._

"_Really?" Taylor asked, turning to stare out the window again._

"It's Tanya Sloan with KWIND, good morning Southern California. The temperature is 72 degrees and rising, it looks like it's going to be another bright and sunny day."

Taylor jerked awake and groaned as her hand connected with the alarm. Six am was too early, and it made her wonder why she was in the Air Force. Then she rolled out of bed and smiled, because she was flying today. She wrapped her old and ratty bathrobe around her as she stuck her feet in her slippers and headed for the coffee. Tabby, her calico, was waiting on the counter, and took her arrival as a signal to demand breakfast. "Hush," Taylor told her, grabbing a mug and filling it from her automatic coffeemaker. "I'll feed you in a minute." She picked up the bear salt shaker and poured the contents into her coffee. It was a mix of powdered creamer and sugar, and it was easier to fill the novelty shakers her mother kept giving her with them than measuring out each time she had a cup. After drinking for a moment, Taylor felt awake enough to open a can of cat food and put it on the floor. Tabby jumped down and began to eat. Taylor grabbed a toaster scramble from the freezer and dropped it in the toaster as she sat at the table, staring out into the predawn world as her brain began to wake up. After eating, Taylor showered, brushed her teeth and dressed in her uniform; it was time for another day chasing clouds.

Today, Taylor was assigned a routine training flight at 0900, so it was still cool when she climbed into her jet. Take off was a breeze and then the moment that Taylor was really looking for; the moment when she was no longer bound to the earth, but instead was free to play amongst the clouds. As she turned south to fly over Turtle Cove, she noticed that the radio's promise of a sunny day was almost accurate. There were clouds, but not so many that Taylor could go to the limits of her jet's capabilities. Her captain led them into the clouds, and Taylor shook her head, this was a good way to get lost.

Suddenly, her radar began to beep a collision warning. "Captain," she began.

"I see it," Captain Morgan replied.

"What is it?" Korrigan asked.

"I wasn't being literal," Morgan said.

"No, but I see it," Taylor said. And she could, it was rising up beside her plane, a bright yellow eagle. "Captain you wouldn't believe this if you were the one seeing this."

"What is it Earhardt?" Morgan asked.

"A giant, yellow eagle," Taylor replied. "Twice as long as my jet, incredible wing span; I can't tell if it's a machine or alive." The eagle screamed, loud enough that Taylor could hear it through her helmet even, then banked away. "It's moving away, sir, I'm following."

"Careful Earhardt," Morgan warned.

"Always," Taylor said. That snort was Haskins, who had served with her on the flight carrier the year before. She banked her plane to follow the eagle, and in minutes, the clouds cleared. "Captain Morgan," Taylor said.

Her radio squawked and then a shrill tone emerged, causing Taylor to yank the cord from the radio with a violent curse. She looked up and yelled as she swerved the plane around the Eagle, which was now heading for her. That reminded her of what she'd seen, and she glanced down. Sure enough, there was an island of land floating below her, in the shape of a turtle. Taylor banked the plane to see more, but the instruments began to beep. Then the alarms began to sound. Taylor considered everything, but then the engine went out. Taylor took a deep breath as the second engine went out, closed her eyes and ejected.

For a long minute, she floated in the air, and then the eagle flew up beneath her and hovered, letting her landing on its back. Taylor stared down in wonder as the eagle spiraled down to land on the floating island, on the edge of a large plain. She walked down the Eagle's back, and slipped the last few feet. Then she ran around to look up at it, "Thank you," she called with a wave, shrugging out of her parachute.

"Greetings," someone said behind her.

Taylor spun and found a woman in a white dress, with a flower crown, looking at her. "Who are you?" She demanded, hand dropping for the gun she carried in her pocket.

"I am Princess Shayla," the woman said with a smile. "Welcome to the Animarium. Are you one of the new Warriors?"

"I'm sorry," Taylor said, "but I don't know what you're talking about." She slipped her hand in her pocket, but instead of the gun, she found something, it felt like a ball.

"This is the Animarium, the sanctuary of the Wild Zords." Princess Shayla said.

Taylor shook her head, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about; really, the Animarium? That's a fairytale. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Turtle Cove." She glanced up at the sun to orient herself, and then headed off, heading east of true north. If nothing else, she'd find the highway.

"Wait," Princess Shayla said. Taylor turned, crossing her arms, "Please, I have been in an enchanted sleep for a long time. I have only awakened because the world is in danger. You have come here because you can help me."

"How?" Taylor asked, thinking, _besides calling the nice men in the white coats._

"You have an animal crystal," Shayla said, "given his actions to save you; it is possibly the Eagle Zord's."

Taylor stared at Shayla has her hand went into her pocket. The round object was still there and she pulled it out. Crystal was a good word for it, it wasn't glass, and its yellow tint was distinctive. There was little doubt that the figure inside was the Eagle Zord. "This?" She asked.

"Yes," Shayla said. "Wait but a moment." She turned and ran into the forest.

Taylor looked around the clearing, and was hard pressed to keep her mouth closed as a large black creature wandered out of the forest, followed by a red lion. They wandered across the plain to what Taylor could barely make out as a lake. It was incredible. She'd never dreamed of a place like this before. "Here," Shayla said, "what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Taylor," Taylor said, turning to the Princess.

Shayla held out a mass of yellow cloth to Taylor, "It is an honor to meet you Taylor. These are for you. Your Wild Force jacket and growl phone."

Taylor took the cloth, and spotted a cell phone on top, "Let me guess, this is the growl phone."

"Yes," Shayla said, "it will allow you to become the yellow Wild Force Ranger."

"Yellow," Taylor said, slipping the phone into her flight suite, "my favorite color." She held up the material, which turned out to be a vest, with what had to be the Wild Force logo on it. Along with the words, "Soaring Eagle". She folded the vest up, "This is great, but how does this work. I mean, I do need to get back, I'm sure they're worried about me."

"I will call you," Shayla said, "when I need you."

"Ok," Taylor said, figuring that if the woman was giving her a cell phone, then she'd know how to use it.

"To return to your home, simple walk into the forest and think of where you wish to be. You will come out in the nearest grove of trees," Shayla said, "that is part of the magic of the Animarium. To return, simple walk into a grove and think of here. The Yellow Eagle and I will await your return."

"Yes, Princess," Taylor said, still not sure if she believed the woman.

Taylor walked into the forest as Shayla had told her to and back to a world that had changed in the short time she'd been in the clouds. No sooner had she walked up to the base that people from some group called Lightspeed Rescue showed up to transfer her from the Air Force. She was ordered to stay in Turtle Cove for the time being. Taylor didn't meet anyone from Lightspeed, but it was clear that she was expected to do nothing while assigned to their operation. A letter that arrived two days later explained that she was a power ranger, employed by the military and therefore under the jurisdiction of Lightspeed. Her paychecks and such would come from Lightspeed and when her time as a Ranger was done, she would be returned to the Air Force.

Two days after that, Taylor morphed and took on an Org for the first time. The creature was easy to destroy, but a clear lesson to Taylor's ability to believe. For the next year, Taylor focused on the Animarium, and the battle against the Orgs. She moved to the Animarium, to be there when she was needed.

Then one day, Taylor came back from buying food to find a girl standing in the middle of the plain, flanked by the White Tiger, a Zord that had proven elusive. "Hello," Taylor said, "I'm Taylor."

"I'm Alyssa."


	11. Through Time 2

Disclaimer: No Ranger Ownership here. Sorry.

A/N: Taylor's story continued. It's probably going to be the longest story of all.

* * *

Taylor watched Alyssa over the top of her paper, as the new White Ranger studied. As the other girl started to look up, Taylor dropped her eyes to the story on the Air Force she'd been trying to read. "Will you _please_ stop staring at me?" Alyssa demanded.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"You've been staring at me since I got back from class. I wish you'd stop," Alyssa replied.

"Sorry," Taylor said, "I'm just trying to figure out why you insist on juggling school and being a Ranger."

"Does it matter?" Alyssa asked, "It's not like you have to do anything."

Taylor dropped her papers on the table, "My job, right now, is being a Power Ranger."

"Really? Did you just quit your last job?" Alyssa replied.

"No," Taylor said. "I'm in the Air Force; I just got reassigned for the duration of my time as a Power Ranger." She shrugged, "Officially, I'm with Lightspeed, but I'm supposed to be here. It's so that the brass in Washington have their paper trail. It's not like my pay change when I got a morpher."

"You're getting paid?" Alyssa said. Taylor thought she was impressed and appalled.

"I'm not doing this to get paid," Taylor said, "I'm doing it because it's right. The fact that I'm getting paid by the government is just a bonus. Besides, I have to live somehow. It's not like there's much in the way of food on the Animarium."

"Right," Alyssa said, "I'm living on my loan money and scholarships." She trailed off, "I wonder if there's a scholarship for Rangers."

"Given that we don't want to advertise our identities, what would be the point?" Taylor asked."

"People know that you're a Ranger," Alyssa pointed out.

"But they don't know you are," Taylor replied. She shifted in her seat, "Part of my job is to write reports on any orgs we battle. Officially, you're Lady White, or The Noble Tiger. Lightspeed isn't happy with it, but Mitchell took my side on the matter. Unless you want me to tell them who you are, you're anonymous."

"Thanks for that, I guess," Alyssa said. She closed her book and tilted her head, "How is it that we've known each other for almost three months and I didn't know this?"

The fountain burbled, and the two girls turned as Shayla hurried out of the temple. "There's an org attack," Shayla announced. "It's in the park."

"Let's go," Taylor said, pushing herself to her feet, Alyssa right behind her.

"Wild Access," the girls shouted in unison.

This org bore a very distinct resemblance to bulldozer. It was attacking a young man who was trying to fight it off. "Hey!" Taylor shouted, "Leave him alone!"

The org turned from the man and went after Taylor, while Alyssa went after the young man, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said the young man. "What is that thing?"

"A monster," Alyssa replied, "You'd better get out of here, ok? Let us handle this."

"No problem lady," the man said, before spinning and running into the forest.

Alyssa summoned her Tiger Baton and leaped to help Taylor.

After the battle, the two Rangers returned to the Animarium, powering down as soon as the island's ancient trees surrounded them. About to comment on how peaceful it was, Alyssa opened her mouth; "Do you hear that?" Taylor asked.

Alyssa frowned, and listened. "Someone's shouting," she said, finally.

"Let's go," Taylor said, breaking into a run. Alyssa groaned, but followed.

The young man they'd rescued from the Org was standing in the clearing before Shayla's temple. Shayla herself was clearly trying to calm him down, but his voice was cracking, "I want to go back!" He demanded.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Taylor said, exchanging a glance with Alyssa. "Who are you?"

"Max Cooper," the young man replied. "Who are you?"

"We'll get to that," Taylor said, cutting Alyssa off. "My next question is, do you have one of these?" She held up her animal crystal as she approached him.

"This?" Max held up a blue one.

"Yup," Taylor said. "That means you're supposed to be here kid. But if you don't want to, feel free to leave. We've been handling things just fine."

"Handling what? Why am I supposed to be here?" Max asked.

"You said you wanted to go home," Taylor pointed out, "it's entirely possible. I'm sure my partner wouldn't mind walking you back, right?" She looked at Alyssa.

"Right," Alyssa said.

"Where am I?" Max demanded, "What is going on?"

"We'll need the crystal back, though," Taylor continued, as if Max hadn't spoken. "Since you don't want to be here, we'll have to find someone else."

"I just want to know what's going on," Max replied, frustrated.

"That's easy," Taylor said, "you've been chosen to be a Power Ranger. Wild Force Blue, judging by the crystal."

"Me?" Max said.

"Unless you stole the crystal, yes you," Taylor said. She held up her hand, "If you say, 'why me?' I will regretfully have to smack you upside the head."

"Taylor, stop it," Alyssa said, "Max, I'm Alyssa, and this is Taylor, that's Princess Shayla. This is the Animarium, it's a sanctuary for special beings called the Wild Zords. You've been given that animal crystal because you're supposed to be a Power Ranger with us. We fight beings like that monster in the park. They're called orgs and they've been fighting against people like us for three thousand years."

"Give or take a year or two," Taylor interjected.

"I'm supposed to be a Power Ranger?" Max said, as if he couldn't understand the words. Taylor now understood the phrase, "he looked as if someone had hit him in the back of the head with a board."

"That was what I was trying to tell you," Shayla said, her normally naïve calm was clearly almost gone. She held out a blue bundle, "This is your vest and growl phone, if you are willing to be a ranger."

"Uh, yeah, yeah, of course," Max replied, taking them from Shayla with shaking hands.

"Once your brain is working," Taylor said, "we'll introduce you to your Wild Zord."

"And get you settled," Alyssa added. "We'll need to get another cot."

"I've already did my shopping duties this week," Taylor said, "and I've got stuff I need to do." She gave Alyssa a significant look.

"I was referring to Max and me," Alyssa replied, although she turned enough that Max couldn't see her wrinkle her nose at Taylor and mouth "Be nice." Taylor smirked slightly, and Alyssa rolled her eyes before walking over to stand closer to Max.

Taylor could hear her easily as Alyssa murmured, "Don't worry, Max. Taylor's bark is worse than her bite." Taylor decided to let that one go. There would be other opportunities to try to get under Alyssa's skin.


	12. Through Time 3

Disclaimer; I do not own the Power Rangers

A/N: One chapter down, two or three more to go.

* * *

Taylor mentally sighed with relief as she entered the Animarium, pulling the handcart of groceries behind her. Spending a day on the Air Force base, seeing the planes she could no longer fly, and stuck in her formal uniform, was torture. However, she needed to get her reports filed, and the shopping needed to be done. Not for the first time, Taylor was glad her home backed up to a forest, so it was easy for her to have her morning coffee, and to keep things like milk and ice cream readily available. Hearing laughter ahead, she tried to determine if Alyssa would be back from classes yet. There hadn't been an attack, so, Taylor checked her watch; Alyssa should still be in class. This summer, Alyssa was only retaking a science course she'd failed due to an org attack during the final, and a math class she hadn't wanted to take during her crowded semester.

Rounding the path to the clearing with the temple, Taylor stopped dead. Alyssa wasn't there, but Max and Shayla were entertaining another young man. He wore a black Wild Force vest. "You know," she said, sending Max and Shayla silent, "I know I said that I didn't want to be contacted unless it was an org attack, but I would have thought that a new teammate would be vital information to have."

"Danny just showed up," Max said, hurriedly.

"I called you fifteen minutes ago to make sure we didn't need anything else, you couldn't mention this?" Taylor said, letting go of the handcart and crossing her arms over her chest.

"He showed up right after your call," Shayla said, "I knew you would be here soon enough and did not wish to disturb you while you were…driving." The word was said in the same manner that one said, "bungee jumping" or "sky diving", or perhaps, "recklessly endangering your life by doing something no one sane would even attempt."

Taylor nodded, "All right, what's your name?"

"Danny," the man said, "Danny Delgado."

"I'm Taylor," Taylor replied, "Yellow Eagle. I'm something like the leader around here." She gave Max a look, and the Blue Ranger squirmed slightly. "I didn't want you to think you were unwelcome. I just don't like surprises."

"Me either," Danny said.

"Now that that's over with," Taylor said, "Max, deal with these groceries. I already restocked my house." She had been tempted to call Max to help her when she'd gotten to her house, but with the cake on the front seat, she hadn't wanted to chance him finding out. "I have some phone calls to make, I'll be back up later." She turned and headed back to her house.

By the time Alyssa pulled her car in beside Taylor's, Taylor was on a step ladder hanging up blue streamers in her dining room. "Looks good," Alyssa commented.

"Yeah," Taylor said, "I only almost fell off four times so far."

"What happened?" Alyssa asked.

"We have a new Ranger," Taylor replied, getting off the ladder. "His name is Danny Delgado, he's our black ranger. Shayla and Max are keeping him entertained."

"That's good," Alyssa said, "what can I do to help you?"

"Do you think you could set the table? I just have to attach this banner and I'm done." Taylor said

"Sure," Alyssa said, "paper plates, or real ones?"

"Real ones," Taylor said, "I balanced throwing out the paper ones to washing real ones, and figured that real ones were a better choice."

"All right," Alyssa said.

"Hey, check and see if I got the right soda for you," Taylor called as she pulled the banner out of the cloth bag on the table. She moved the step ladder and climbed up.

"Its fine," Alyssa said as she carried in a stack of plates. "I'm more a fan of Barq's than Mug, but root beer is root beer in the end."

"Good," Taylor said, "I couldn't remember the brand, but I figured if I got non-generic I'd be ok."

"What are we going to do about Danny?" Alyssa asked.

"He's team," Taylor replied, "It's not like we can take him to Rangers'R'Us and give him back."

"No, I mean, he doesn't know its Max's birthday." Alyssa said.

"Crap," Taylor muttered as she climbed off the ladder. "He'll need a cot, too. I'll run back to the mall and get that other CD Max wanted and hit the sporting goods store. If Danny feels bad, he can pay me back later."

"All right," Alyssa said. "Anything else I can do?"

"Keep Max out of my house? I'll need an hour," Taylor said, she put the step ladder in the utility room and grabbed her purse.

An hour later, Taylor called Alyssa, "Bring them down," she said and hung up. The dining room was set up for the birthday dinner, Max's favorite BBQ, presents were in the kitchen with the cake, and the freezer was stocked with ice cream. As Taylor started pouring drinks, someone knocked on the back door. "Come in," Taylor said over her shoulder.

It was Danny, looking nervous, "Alyssa said I should come in first."

"That's ok," Taylor said, "today is Max's birthday, we're throwing him a party."

"Oh," Danny said.

"There's a present with your name on it for him," Taylor continued. "It was ten bucks if you feel the need to pay me back."

"Ok," Danny said, "you didn't have to do that."

"What kind of soda do you want? We've got Sprit, root beer and Pepsi, and ice tea." Taylor said.

"Tea, please," Danny replied.

"Great," Taylor said, she poured a second glass, "can you grab two and take them in the dining room. Alyssa, Shayla and Max are probably waiting outside."

"Sure," Danny said,

They were putting the last of the drinks on the table when the kitchen door opened, "In the dining room," Alyssa was saying.

Taylor crossed her arms and watched as Max stepped into the room, "Happy birthday kid," she said simply.

"How did you know?" Max asked.

"You told me," Alyssa said. "We've got BBQ, cake and ice cream."

"Don't forget the presents," Taylor added.

"Man, this is great," Max said, "Thanks."


	13. Through Time 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: In the first episode of Wild Force, Princess Shayla does see Cole in the pond. I looked it up.

* * *

Alyssa, Max and Danny were enjoying the warmth of the Animarium as they sat around the wooden table Taylor had dragged up from her back yard. Alyssa was "studying" math, while Danny worked on a Sudoku puzzle and Max read a magazine. The wind blew just enough to keep them cool, while the sun warmed the air. "So where is Taylor?" Danny asked.

"She had to go to the base," Alyssa replied, "her reports are due."

"Is it just me or does she really not like us?" Max said, glancing up from his magazine.

"She likes you," Alyssa said, "she's just hard to read sometimes."

"Hard to read," Max said, "you're joking, right?"

"No," Alyssa replied. "Taylor likes all three of us; she's just not the sort of person who hands out hugs and smiles like they were nothing."

"Why?" Max asked, "Why do you think she's like that?"

Alyssa shrugged, "Taylor doesn't really talk about herself, but I think that a part of it is being a woman in the military. She's probably had to be more macho than the guys to fit in. I think another part of it is natural inclination. Some people just aren't open about everything."

Suddenly, the Lion Zord began to roar, loudly, almost joyfully. Shayla came flying out of the temple, turning so that she could see the Lion on his cliff. "What is it, Princess?" Max asked.

"Lion says that the holder of his animal crystal is near," Shayla replied. "He wishes to go find him."

"He can't," Alyssa said.

"Shayla, he'll listen to you, right?" Taylor said, startling the group. "Tell him that we will look for the animal crystal for him."

"How?" Max asked.

"I can look in the pool," Shayla said.

"And we can split up and search Turtle Cove," Taylor said. "Gas stations, hotels, the bus station, airport. All places a visitor will go. Shayla can check the park and the wild areas."

"I will calm down the Lion Zord," Shayla said.

"And we'd best get started," Taylor replied. She didn't really look at Alyssa, Max or Danny; for fear that she would give away just how much of their conversation she had heard. It didn't surprise her that Max and Danny didn't know that she liked them. Well, as much as she liked anyone, really. All the same, she wasn't sure she liked the fact that Alyssa had been blurting out everything she knew.

The first day was a bust, they searched everywhere they could think of, but didn't identify anyone who looked like a future red ranger. Then, they got lucky. The animal crystal set off the fountain during the night, showing them the Tarzan-like crystal holder as he rescued animals from a shelter.

They knew it would take too much time if this Red Ranger, whom Shayla said the Lion Zord said was named Cole, came to the Animarium on his own, so the next morning they went after him. That might not have been the best idea. Taylor got an earful from Alyssa on that one, "You punched him," she said, "just like that. Why didn't you let us convince him?"

"Because, it was too open," Taylor said, "what if someone saw us who was too curious for their own good?"

"You don't know that would have happened," Alyssa pointed out.

"Now, we don't have to worry about it, because Jungle Boy's up here." Taylor replied, leaning against a ruined temple wall.

"I can't reason with you, can I?" Alyssa threw her hands up.

Taylor opened her mouth to respond, but Cole was there, and Shayla was introducing them.

Taylor bit her tongue a lot in the beginning, although from the looks Alyssa, Danny, Max and even Shayla gave her, she wasn't being as diplomatic as she could have been. She didn't complain, or whine, or let on that she was jealous at how quickly everyone accepted Cole's position as leader, at least, not to the extent that she really wanted to. She had learned a long time ago that it wouldn't do any good. At the same time, Taylor tried to help Cole without seeming like it. She knew they needed him, and they needed his abilities. In her first year as a Ranger, Shayla had once told Taylor about how the Power could affect her. She had joked about having a psychic hotline, but had never noticed any changes. She saw them Alyssa, who, the more time she spent with the Tiger Zord, had become more confident, a huntress in her own right, but with a degree of empathy that had eluded Taylor. Max had changed, attaining a more cynical view of things. His battle skills were adapting to his Shark Zord's nature. Danny, well, Taylor hadn't been around Danny enough to see the change, beyond the Bison Ranger's strength.

Cole was different, he had a gift that Taylor couldn't really understand, but couldn't deny. He connected with the Zords on a different level than she had. Where she had spent time talking to Eagle Zord, Cole had conversations. Having watched them, Taylor couldn't doubt that Red Lion talked to Cole. It was one more thing Taylor envied him for. At least, until Cole told her that Eagle Zord liked the way Taylor talked to her. The Zord, apparently, felt that Taylor had kept too much inside before coming to the Animarium, and if Taylor planned to confide in her, well, the Eagle Zord wasn't going to tell stories.

Learning to fly with Eagle Zord was another thing she cherished. It had been painful, to be restricted to the ground for so long. And Eagle Zord was so much more than even the fighter jets Taylor had flown. In the air, in Eagle Zord's cockpit, Taylor began to understand how Cole talked to Red Lion. It was as if there was a steady stream of thoughts between Taylor and Eagle Zord, some emotions, occasionally pictures, but more, a mutual understanding of where to go and how to get there.

After a few months, and under pressure, Taylor could even admit that she _liked_ the half-wild Red Ranger; as much as she liked anyone, of course.

Then came Merrick.


	14. Through Time 5

Disclaimer: Power Rangers? Nope, don't own them.

A/N: For refrences, this chapter mentions We Are Family Chapter 2, Katie's segment of this story, and After Blue. Keep an eye out for the final story of Yellow Hearts, 'Friends Are Like', and the Pink Rangers' story "X's and O's" coming soon to a desktop near you!

* * *

Taylor followed the Princess to Merric, but did not confront him. Instead, she watched him and she watched her team. The hope they had in Merric joining them worried her. Not that the Wolf Ranger wasn't good in a fight, but he was unpredictable. Finally, Taylor entered Willie's Roadhouse, it was empty, but for Merric, who was playing pool by himself. "Merric," she said, "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Merric asked, barely looking at her.

"About whether you are a part of Wild Force or not," Taylor replied.

"What do you mean?" Merric said, standing up and leaning against the pool table.

"You need to decide," Taylor said, "Either you're our teammate or not. You wear the jacket, you have the morpher, certainly you've been helping us, but I'm not sure your heart is in it. Cole and the others are beginning to depend on you being a part of our team. I won't deny that I'd like to feel the same way, but if you're going to take off and not be there, I'd like to know. How dependable are you? When things get tough are you running or staying?"

"Why do you ask this?" Merric asked.

"Because, I'm not going to get hurt by trusting someone who isn't going to be there when I need them," Taylor replied. "You don't want to be on the Animarium, fine. I certainly don't spend all my time up there, none of us really do. It would be nice if you came by, though. Shayla worries about you."

Merric looked into her face, and then straightened up, "Taylor, Yellow Wild Force, as I pledge to Princess Shayla, I also pledge to you. For however long Wild Force needs me, I will be there."

Taylor nodded, and when the next battle came and Merric was there, she relaxed a little. She didn't let her guard down, but it was certainly nice when Merric came up to the Animarium and they could spend time as a team. She never told anyone, but Taylor never felt right when Merric wasn't with them, or when one of the others made to leave the Animarium. She wouldn't admit it, but it reflected in her attitude. Although with that _Silver Guardian_ Eric Myers, that was his fault, he rubbed her the wrong way.

Katie, on the other hand, Taylor liked. Not the other Yellow's naturally cheerful nature, but how, when the two of them were the first one up, Taylor saw Katie looking at each of her teammates before doing anything else. "I think I like them best asleep," Katie murmured as she joined Taylor at the cook fire.

Taylor snorted, "I agree."

"Don't get me wrong," Katie said, "I care for all of them, but still, it's nice when they're quiet."

"I agree," Taylor said.

"I'm surprised Merric doesn't stay up here," Katie said after a moment.

"He works in the evenings, well, until early morning at least. It's been easier for him to sleep at the Roadhouse instead of here." Taylor replied. "We see him often enough."

"Sounds like Eric," Katie said, "he had his own place. It always felt weird, though."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Once he was part of the team, it never felt right that he would go home and not stay at the clock tower." Katie said, "No one else ever mentioned it, but…"

"I know what you're talking about," Taylor said. "It feels like that when Merric isn't here. Why is that?"

"I don't know," Katie replied. "There aren't many Rangers in the future. Between our predecessor, SPD and now Time Force, we haven't had the kind of evil that you face. There isn't much call for people to have morphers. I think the only reason we keep ours is because of the DNA lock. They can't take our morphers."

"Do you expect them to do something?" Taylor asked.

"We've planned for it," Katie replied, softly. "The only thing I don't know is how we'll be able to blend into the past."

Taylor frowned a moment, and looked over at Alyssa, who was just starting to roll over. "Talk to Alyssa. There's some sort of Ranger relocation and refugee program she's working with. I don't know all the details, but if you guys need new identities, she might be able to help."

"I'll mention it to Jen," Katie said, she shrugged, "I've never been a fan of history. I mean, I know that this time period is full of fighting and intrigue, but I don't remember all the details."

Taylor nodded towards Alyssa as the white ranger approached, "Do you know how weird it is for you to call this _history_ by the way? For us, this is the present."

"And I'm from the future," Katie agreed with a soft laugh, "I might know something about that." At Taylor's look, she added, "It might have been a dream, but I spent time in Silver Hills during the 1800s, about a week or so. They were building the clock tower that we lived in last year."

"I can't say that has ever happened to me," Taylor replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jen asked.

And just like that, everyone was awake and it was time for their battle against the MuteOrgs.

Later, Taylor would think about that conversation, especially about the wrongness of a teammate being apart from the team; especially when the Moon Mission happened. At least the other Rangers were used to her being bad tempered. She suspected that Alyssa thought it was worry that sharpened her tongue, but it was the feeling that Cole was so far away and he needed to be in Turtle Cove, because they were fighting a war and without their Red Ranger, they were, at best, at half strength.

The day they destroyed Master Org and Princess Shayla took the Animarium and the Wild Zords away, Taylor felt something in her snap. As she looked at her teammates, she found that while she still felt them, there was an echo she had grown used to that was gone. Cole, looking over at her, smiled sadly, "I can't hear the Wild Zords either."

Taylor blinked; it hadn't even occurred to her that she'd been hearing the Wild Zords. "I didn't know," she said finally. It was enough, Cole understood, even if the others looked puzzled.


End file.
